micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Groups
Members and users of MicroWiki are divided in Groups. Groups can be both official and unofficial, and contrary to Userboxes, they're not humouristic, although sometimes the work they do can be funny. It depends whether groups have special right or not. In most of the cases, group members join the group because they decide to do so by themselves (except of course, Administrators). In this page you will find a series of Member groups. All of them are based on the administration of the Wiki. Admins For more information, this is the main article. Administrators are users and editors of MicroWiki who have been selected by the community, or who helped to establish the Wiki, to help with the day-to-day running of the website and the moderation of user-generated content. Also known as Admins or SysOps (System Operators), these users have been afforded access to restricted technical features and assorted tools to help regulate content, resolve issues and keep the wiki accessable to all through their maintenance efforts. A subgroup of Administrators, known as Bureaucrats, has the power to promote other users to Administrative privelleges and similar functions. Usually, they have this userbox in their profile: Administrators can practically do everything, from deleting pages, to blocking users, to protect articles, and also to rollback edits. What to do for becoming an Adiministrator *You must be a respected member *Your edits must not only be on your pages (bascially, you must have helped the others too) *You must have a right and correct attitude *You must be proposed by another Administrator Janitors Janitors are an unofficial group, which means that they don't have special powers like deleting pages, blocking users, or laser eyes. Their main task is to correct mistakes. What they do mostly is visiting very active pages or discussion (but why not, also other pages) and correct grammar mistakes so that it can be understood by everyone. And this is their userbox: What to do for becoming a Janitor Being a janitor is a facultative task. Everyone can become a janitor, although one main thing is requested: *A very good knowledge of English The task seems easy, but is in fact very hard: being MicroWiki an international place, a lot of people that publish articles might not be English, or their knowledge of English might be very basic. Not all Janitors are Grammar Nazis, although it helps to become a good one. Patrollers Patrollers are, like Janitors, an unofficial group. They don't have special powers either, although their main task is to control MicroWiki articles in order to nominate for deletion all things that are not suitable for the Wiki. This includes also: *Articles taken completely from Wikipedia *Plain jokes *Everything else against the rules of MicroWiki and/or Wikia Patrollers too have the right to have a userbox: Since it's an open group, like Janitors, Patrollers don't have the right to warn people. However, what they can do is to ask users, in case of a verbal fight, to calm down. Patrollers must always give a good example, and must report to Admins everything suspicious. No, it's not being a spy; it's helping the Admins to control more than 7,000 articles. Deleting articles Patrollers can't delete. However, they have their own special template that they must use at any time when they nominate article for deletion: . If used, the template adds the article to a special category that all Admins give a look at regularly. However, patrollers must always add a justification to their actions. So, for instance, if the article Jeffrey Blah McFinnigan must be nominated for deletion, this is what should appear on top of the page (remember to sign at the end): ---- Reason: Article is a plain joke. Unclear information, lacks of proper structure. --Cajak 19:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Category:MicroWiki